tobypufffandomcom-20200214-history
PokeRings
PokeRings are ring-like device used to transform the user into a Human/Pokemon hybrid. They were created through the volcanic rock Groudon's awakening caused to rise, and Team Delta technology. Users *Maxie Genesis *Archie Genesis *Maxwell Spier *Laye Wasch *Various Team Delta grunts *Neil Peters (one-time) *Bianca Jett (one-time) *Luna Frostiano (movie-exclusive) *Musharana Hybrid (prototype, movie-exclusive) * Variations }} - Single-Species= - Evasion= Evasion Armor }} }} - Build Driver= Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Perimeters (Pre-Hazard Level 50 → Hazard Level 50): *'Punching power': 35.5 t. → 39.4 t. *'Kicking power': 42.5 t. → 44.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 143.7 m. → 149.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 3.5 (2,685.44 mph, 4,321 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's Best Match upgraded form of his prototype Strike Armor. Accessed through the Crow and Stealth Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a crow and stealth fighter. As expected for the evolution of G7 Icarus into G7 Icarus XYZ, his stats are given an exponential boost. What separates from this form from the prototype is that G7 Icarus XYZ can fly with the use of a mechanical bird called Shadow Winger that acts as a wingpack, and thus without the need to spread his arms sidewards to fly like the original G7 Icarus. This form carries three sets of weapons; G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, and Yoshiyuki Shin both are upgraded versions of their prototype counterparts. As a Best Match, this form has five finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** : G7 Icarus XYZ strikes his target with an energized, front roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic protractor appears beneath G7 Icarus XYZ's feet along with a geometric compass behind him, the compass’s adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs upon kicking the opponent. Similar to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, the finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *** '|時空烈断バーストスピニングパンチ|Jikū Retsudan Bāsuto Supiningu Panchi}}: By channeling the energy of the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ slugs the enemy with a powerful punch. The finisher takes effects after a few seconds and takes form of a double-helix shaped cyclone that sends the target skywards. This can be executed as a double-team move with Taki. *** '|白虎カッター|Byakko Kattā|extra = "White Tiger Cutter"}}: While wielding the Silver Fang, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a powerful slash by unleashing an energy construct that takes form of a white tiger's head on the enemy. *** '|三平方の定理返し|Sanheihō no Teiri-gaeshi}}: G7 Icarus XYZ hits the target with three energy slashes in a triangle formation with the Yoshiyuki Shin. Or in this case, a right angled triangle, then fires it to the target to paralyze them, allowing him for a fourth slash to finish them off. The finisher takes effect after G7 Icarus XYZ re-sheathes the Yoshiyuki Shin. *G7 Sky Buster finisher: ** '|ボルテックバースト|Borutekku Bāsuto}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of two Fullbottles in his Sky Buster and performs a powerful blast taking form of a double-helix beam. ***'Kurage & Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a purple and black energy blast at the enemy that not only poisons them, it causes the target's body to inflate like a balloon and explode. ***'Spider & Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a white and sky blue energy blast at the enemy and the shot takes form of an icy spider-web that instantly freezes the target solid upon contact. ***'Ambulance:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots himself instead of the target to quickly heal himself. However, the healing process causes him to experience excruciating pain. *Yoshiyuki Shin finisher: ** '|ボルテックカッター|Borutekku Kattā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Yoshiyuki Shin and performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with electricity. This finisher takes effect after sheathing the sword back on the scabbard, just like the original Yoshiyuki. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Kamakiri:' G7 Icarus XYZ skewers the enemy into shreds. ***'Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ stabs the sword on the ground, releasing a shock wave made of spiked ice. ***'Crow:' G7 Icarus XYZ performs a violet energy slash. *Neo Artemis finisher: ** '|ボルテックチャージ|Borutekku Chāji}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Neo Artemis and delivers a powerful shot at the enemy. This finisher takes effect after cycling the rifle's bolt. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Scope:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. ***'Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. The affected part where the target is shot will inflate like a balloon and explode. *Nova Bracer Finisher ** '|青竜アッパー|Seiryū Appā|extra = "Azure Dragon Upper"}}: By turning the throttle grip of the Nova Bracer three times, G7 Icarus XYZ uppercuts the enemy with extreme force, complete with his fist being cloaked with an energy shaped like a dragon's head. **Speed Time + : When Speed Time is in effect and the Boost Timer is set, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a multiple series of multiple slashes covered with blue-colored energy with lightning bolt streaks with the Yoshiyuki Shin. The finisher takes effect after the Boost Timer runs out. This form's theme is entitled Destiny's Prelude. }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Height': 181.8 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 52.5 t. *'Kicking power': 47.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 139.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 155 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 2.0 (1,534.54 mph, 2,469 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded Best Match form. Accessed through the Pteranodon and Drill Fullbottles, hence known as - Archangel= Archangel Armor |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 65.9 t. *'Kicking power': 82.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 177.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 4.5 (3,452.71 mph, 5,556.6 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's super mode. Accessed by loading the Archangel Fullbottle into the Arc-Winger and slotting it into the Build Driver similar to the function of . In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's stats skyrockets beyond that of the individual abilities of StealthCrow and PteraDrill Armors, Build's RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z, and even Night Rogue and Blood Stalk's. In addition, while in this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's familiar, Shadow Winger also evolves into Seraphi-Shadow Winger, replacing its robotic wings with four beautiful angelic wings. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's armor and helmet are reinforced with: * : These eyes-like pattern are present in every part of the Archangel Armor from the arms, breastplate, shin-guards and foot armor. These enforce the armor's ability to neutralize the Nebula Gas of the opponent upon contact. * : The X-shaped visor that gives the user access to night vision and thermal vision to navigate in pitch-black darkness. It also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : A device installed in the helmet's horn. It serves as the jammer to the 's operating system, paired with the Stare of Michael's anti-Nebula Gas abilities, it seals all of the Transteam Gun's abilities. * : The face-like breastplate of the armor. It houses the Barachiel Visor. * : The visor-like protector for the Gabriel Tector. Much like the Raphael Goggles, it also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : The leg armor. It boosts the momentum of G7 Icarus XYZ's jump. * : The foot armor. It allows G7 Icarus XYZ to float in midair without Seraphi-Shadow Winger's assistance. Archangel Armor's defining ability is to de-power anyone with a higher , as this armor was designed by Anzu to negate the functions of the while staying true to the G7's anti-Nebula Gas system. This was best shown in Goro's fight against , as each time G7 Icarus XYZ damages Soichi in Blood Stalk's suit, his Hazard Level starts to deteriorate from above Hazard Level 3+ to being reduced to 2.5. The second time G7 Icarus XYZ fights Stalk, Goro permanently de-powers Soichi of his Hazard Level to the point the latter being unable to use the Transteam Gun. G7 Icarus XYZ's weapon in this form is the XGMWR-05 Requiem, a modular multi-weapon rack unit that utilizes three sets of weapon attachments - a pulse laser rifle, chainsaw, and spear. When Goro first accessed this form, prior to transforming, he was painfully injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas in which she used as the power source for Arc-Winger. As a result, he gains a Hazard Level that surpasses that Build, Cross-Z, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk. However, he was able to overcome the effects of the Nebula Gas, thus granting him a Hazard Level of 50. This is due to the fact that Goro is experienced with the G7 armor's operating system along with the suit being equipped with anti-Nebula Gas filtration nodes. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** '|ラグナフィニッシュ|Raguna Finisshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air, with Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaching into his back. Then, he dives down to the foe and performs a series of kicks before finishing the opponent with a knee strike into the head. *XGMWR-05 Requiem finishers: **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer: *** '|風魔爆竜砲|Fūma Bakuryū-hō|extra = lit., "Wind Demon Exploding Dragon Cannon"}}: **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri: *** '|フライデーザサーティーン|Furaidē Za Sātīn}}: After inputting 2-1-7 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ slashes the opponent using the Kagekiri Chainsaw attachment. **XGMWR-05+XAD-08 Yoroitoshi: *** '|ロンギヌス|Ronginusu}}: After inputting 4-8-6 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ throws the Requiem Yoroitoshi with all his might at the opponent, similar to a javelin. This form's ending theme is entitled "White Reflection", also doubles as the insert theme for Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. - Jet Phoenix= Jet Phoenix Armor is New G7 Icarus's final form, accessed by inserting the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle into the Jet Visor, inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever }} - Extra Legend Rider= Unlike any Legend Rider forms since Decade, G7 Icarus XYZ seems to directly take the previous Riders' forms, aside from keeping the Build Driver, instead of taking a form invoking them that resembles Build's or G7 Icarus XYZ's own armor pattern. In G7 Icarus XYZ's case, he can transform into either Secondary or Extra Riders. is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Lion and Mayonnaise Fullbottles. - Baron= G7 Baron : Knight of Spe~ar!|G7 Baron's transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Banana and Lock Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Zangetsu Shin= G7 Zangetsu Shin is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Melon and Energy Drink Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Chaser= G7 Chaser is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Shinigami and Bike Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Genm= G7 Genm is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Zombie and Game Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . }} }} - Sclash Driver= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 167.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 62.4 t *'Kicking Power': 73. 8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. The Type-S Armor is a modified G7 battle armor based on the prototype G7 suit integrated into the system and is designed for Anzu's personal use; similar to the G7 Icarus system is integrated into the system, which results the evolution into G7 Icarus XYZ. This form is accessed by inserting the Spider into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. G7 Type-S's stats is higher compared to Cross-Z Charge and Grease, and is on par with G7 Icarus XYZ, save for Archangel Armor. This is justified due to the nature of Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level. That said, this makes her the strongest Rider out of the three Sclashjelly users. Much like the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, the G7 Type-S Armor is sleeker compared to the mass-produced G7 suits. G7 Type-S's personal weapon is the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru. But, also uses the as a secondary weapon. G7 Type-S's has three finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforms into a spiked boot for G7 Type-S to attach her right foot to execute a variety of kicks. The robotic spider's limbs are folded together to form a spider's mandibles, when the kick lands, these mandibles pierce through the opponent before G7 Type-S disengages from A.G.N.I. Spider Mode before finishing the opponent with a second kick with her left leg. *** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode attaches into G7 Type-S's back, whereas its limbs act as tentacles. G7 Type-S uses these spider arms to jab the enemy repeatedly with its barbs tipped with a lethal poison that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. * : G7 Type-S can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. **'Reizoko:' G7 Type-S freezes the ground by touching them, freezing anyone or anything except for those who are in the air. **'Jet:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the 's wings, granting her ability to fly. **'Watch:' A clockwork appears around the battlefield and time is stopped, immobilizing everyone on the scene, except for G7 Type-S, who is able to move in the midst of the time freeze for 20 seconds. **'Castle:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the Ground Rampart shields to use as a means of defense or offense. *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S stabs the enemy with the spear of the Twin Breaker which is tipped with a lethal venom that turns it into a poisonous stinger that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Reizoko:' G7 Type-S shoots an icy beam that instantly freezes anything it touches. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Super Denjinmaru Finishers: ** |ブレードモード|Burēdo Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Spider:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded by rings of lightning before G7 Type-S performs a white and pink energy slash. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raikiri. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S is surrounded by sword-like projections that resemble Super Denjinmaru and cross together upon charging for the attack. G7 Type-S then cleaves the opponent in half. When used on a Smash, not only the attack bisects them, but also the fabric of reality itself. Though, anything other than the Smash is restored afterwards. ****'2 Fullbottles:' ** |ブラスタモード|Burasutā Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and fires a blast energized by lightning. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raimeidan. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' G7 Type-S's insert song is "White Reflection", shared with Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. - G7 Type-S Frost= G7 Type-S Frost is G7 Type-S's accessed by inserting the Yuki-Onna Super Fullbottle into the G-Bracer, and turn the G-Dial to enter the code 2-6-3-10 to initiate the transformation. The procedure of transforming into this form is very similar with that of the and . Anzu can transform by starting into her default form before equipping the G-Bracer. }} - New G7 Icarus= New G7 Icarus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 73.5 t *'Kicking Power': 64.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 7.3 (5,601.06 mph, 9,014.04 km/h) is G7 Icarus's second stage super form. This form is accessed by inserting the Stealth into the and pumping the lever. New G7 Icarus's stats is inverse from G7 Type-S in terms of punching and kicking power, but retains the similar jumping height and running speed as the latter. Both of which are higher compared to Kamen Riders Cross-Z Charge, Build, and Grease. In this form. New G7 Icarus is equipped with a wingpack called , allowing him to fly and uses Variable Jelly to propel its twin thrusters. With the Machine Raiser Wings, New G7 Icarus is also able to fly without Shadow Winger's aid, who also happens to be transformed into Goro's personal weapon, the Shadow Saber. New G7 Icarus's personal weapon is the Shadow Saber, a sword-and-gun weapon that Shadow Winger transforms into akin to becoming the Ax-Calibur whenever transforms into his Infinity Style. He uses the as a secondary weapon. As with the G7 system weapons, he can still gain access with his main weapons such as the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin. New G7 Icarus has three different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : New G7 Icarus uses his Machine Raiser Wings to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in metallic-orange energy. *** : ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Kuwagata:' New G7 Icarus can conjure two different weapons with this Fullbottle: **** : By using the on either hand, New G7 Icarus creates a Variable Jelly Projection taking form of a claw arm resembling that of a stag beetle's mandibles. Pumping the lever 5 times executes '|エクスクラッシャ|Ekusu Kurassha}}. **** : New G7 Icarus can also conjure a Variable Jelly projection of the 's Rapture Scissors to use them as his own. Pumping the lever 5 times executes '|青葉喪失|Aoba Sōshitsu}}. The finisher is named in honor of Aoba's death. ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Drill:' New G7 Icarus conjures a Variable Jelly projection of a drill resembling the Tengeki Drillancer. Pumping the lever 5 times executes the '|ギガドリルブレーク|Giga Doriru Burēiku}} finisher from PteraDrill Armor. ***'Watch:' A holographic clockwork appears below New G7 Icarus's foot as time stops around him for 20 seconds. *Shadow Saber finisher: **'Blade Mode:' *** '|サーベルストレート|Sāberu Sutorēto}}: ****'Fullbottle' *****'Castle + Fukurou:' Projections of the and appear on New G7 Icarus's side; the projections charge at the opponents first before New G7 Icarus slashes the opponent. ****'2 Fullbottles' **'Gun Mode:' *** '|シャドーブレイク|Shadō Bureiku}}: ****'Fullbottle' ****'2 Fullbottles' *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' This form's theme is entitled, "ETERNAL BLAZE". }} }} See also *